long time solution to a short time problem
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: I wondered if Zane actually was so sad that his brothers yelled at him that he went suicide. so I did sorry my summary sucks! no flames plz! sorry if its kind of depressing
1. Life's Beginnings and Endings

I flew away on shard, the cold wind hit my face as my hair flew behind my head. They hated me, why wouldn't they my adoptive parents didn't even want me. They would beat me, it was all my fault though I would ruin the family. And I would make sure I wouldn't ruin this one. I pulled down on shards harness making him fly down towards the ground. He landed with a thud making me leap towards the edge of the saddle.

I fell on the ground, what was I going to do? I can't go back I just cant. I had nowhere else to go, the thought of ending buzzed through my head. The thought of a brighter future made my heart leap, thinking that I could be free of any worries. But the thought of pain made me quince in fear.

No one would care if I lived or died. I slid my hand down my pants and grabbed the little knife I keep in my pocket for emergencies. I slowly got it out from my pocket and into my hand, shard started to growl and roar. I set the knife down in the grass and walked over to her, I pet her snout and untied her from the tree.

She flew off immediately out of sight. I smiled before I dropped to my knees searching for the knife, I moved the grass between my fingers until I got pricked by it, I jumped back in surprise. I then picked it up. I scooted back against a tree, I looked down at the sharp blade.

I dug the knife in my wrist it was not to deep but deep enough for it to bleed. I kept doing so down my arms, I didn't want them to fix me. I opened my panel and dug the knife into the wires and panel, red blood spewed out my mouth. I started to cry, I wanted it to all end now. With a final blow I cut my neck splattering blood.

My vision quickly flooded with black as I closed my eyes for the last time.

**How was the beginning? I wanted to make a suicide story with my favorite ninja! Sorry Zane (3 I love you!**


	2. teardrops to say goodbye

**Jay pov**

We drove our brother away, it wasn't even his fault. We sat underneath a cloth held up by four sticks, Kai made us a small fire. I was frankly done with fire. Our dragons were laying down next to each other they looked depressed to.

Cole decided to make us mud newt, I decided to throw away mud newt. I looked at the sky and saw Shard flying in next to our dragons.

"Look shard's back! Zane!" I ran up to shard and saw that her saddle was empty. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach that something happened to Zane. The guys got up and walked over to me.

"Zane's not here" I said in a sad tone

"We have to look for him" Cole said. We all nodded and headed out on our dragons.

"Maybe shard can lead him to us" I suggested hooking my saddle to my dragon.

"Yeah maybe she can sniff him out" Cole walked over and grabbed Zane's shrunken. He held them up to her nose, she sniffed them. She flung her head up before flying off the mountain, we all ran to our dragons and flew after her.

We flew over the woods for about 20 minutes before she dove into a clear patch of trees. We all dove after her, she ran thought the trees before she put her head down in front of a tree. She started to whimper like a dog. I got off my dragon and walked over to her, I looked over and saw white and red.

Zane.

I wanted to cry and throw up, I pushed Shard away and fell to my knees. Zane's eyes were closed, he was leaning against a tree. His neck, wires, and arms were cut. I grabbed him and held him in my arms, I tried to find some sort of pulse. I couldn't find one. He was gone but I didn't want to believe it.

Cole and Kai ran up from behind me, they both gasped simultaneously. I heard Kai start to cry beneath his deep breaths. I kept trying to wake Zane up.

"Zane please wake up" I pleaded. Shook him and started to cry harder. The thought of your best friend, no brother, gone it tears your soul apart. Cole put his hand on my shoulder, he had tears streaming down his face to.

"Jay, he's gone" I held him in my arms again

"What have we done?"


	3. fight

**you asked for another chapter. don't know if it's good or not, so... here it is**

**_3 days after the death_**

**_Jay pov_**

That night nobody slept. We were all mad at ourselves Kai and Cole had already had a fight about the incident. I wasn't surprised. The ship was quiet since he died, we all felt like he took our happiness with him.

I don't think any of us had eaten a meal. Nya didn't take it well either, she cried, to my knowledge she still is. I sat in the secret compartment under the ship's deck, no one knew about it so I knew they wouldn't bother me.

Cole hadn't moved from his bed, and kai sat with Nya in her room trying to keep positive. He kept saying Zane wouldn't want us to sit and be depressed. It never helped though. I stared at the ceiling from the bottom of the ship. A light beeping noise went throughout my ears, I forgot what is was for, until Nya reminded me what is was for.

"Jay there are snakes in the ninjago area" she said through the floorboards. I ignored her I didn't want to move.

"Jay, we need to go... It's our duty" it was Kai. I sighed and started to open the door. Kai and Nya were standing next to it.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"I remember you brought me under there" she said. For the first time Kai didn't get mad at us. I grudgingly walked towards the deck where Cole stood with his sythe. we all looked terrible, our hair sat in our face and our eyes were red from crying.

"Lets go" he said sadly. We were over the site where the snake's were fighting. I grabbed my numbchucks of lighting. We all leaned over the side and jumped off. When we landed we were greeted by a bunch of hypnobri. We were battling like regularly when one of the snakes said something.

"Where's the white one?" one of them said. They could tell we were getting pissed off because our fighting got more violent.

"Did he die or something?" I got really mad after he said that, like the snakes cared. like they actually wanted to know. I remember something now, I don't know how I didn't see it before but, now I know, we didn't do anything.

It's the snakes fault, they burned down the monastery, Zane didn't do a damn thing! We wouldn't have yelled at him! I gripped the numbchucks tighter making my knuckles white. I clentched my teeth.

"You did it" I whispered to the snake.

"What did he sssay" the snake asked another snake.

"You killed him!" I scremed. I ran towards the snake and tackled him. I started to scenically beat him, while shocking him. I didn't stop at that though. I would keep punching him until I saw blood, I wanted him dead.

"Jay stop!" Kai yelled. They grabbed my arms as the snake under me retreated along with the other snakes. They grabbed my arms apart, making me drop my numb chucks. All of a sudden Kai let's go and I got swung towards Cole. He pulled me in for a hug, we both ended up on the ground.

"he didn't deserve it!" we sat there he rubbed my head rustling through my hair. I realized I was covered in blood, which was seeping into mine and Cole's ninja suits.

"let's go home"

**hope you like it, read, review. I have a good idea (I think) for the next chapter**


	4. chance

**Zane pov**

"Zane maybe you should go talk to them" Katlin asked. I did miss my brothers. Maybe I should, no, they hated me, but why were they so sad.

"I don't know about that Katlin, they said they hated me. They don't want me there" she looked down at the earth sadly.

"I wasn't wanted by my family either, you know… I still visited them though… my sister wanted me though" I looked over at her, the simple breeze felt good up here on the cloud. Her blond hair flew in her face. I fell back on the cloud laying on it.

"You are very persuasive" I told her. She looked over at me and smiled. I stood up on my cloud and stretched my white wings.

"Alright I will be back whenever then" I told her. She stood up with her long hair in her face. I fixed my halo and jumped off the cloud.

**_At the ship_**

I landed on the deck making the ship's alarm go off. I snapped my fingers making me turn invisible. Nobody came out I walked into the ship and turned the alarm off. Is anybody home I wanted to say?

I walked through the door still invisible, Nya was on her bed with Kai stroking her hair, she wasn't crying but she was awake. I opened the door slightly before stopping.

"Pythor" Kai asked. I needed to reveal myself but I was nervous, what if they didn't want me here. Without thinking I took my halo off and hid my wings, not wanting to startle them. I slowly revealed myself.

"Z-Zane" Kai said. I smiled as Nya looked up

"Zane, you scared us!" she said quickly standing up and running over to me. She went right through me. I wish I could hug them, but it was my mistake.

She looked back at my awestruck along with Kai.

"How" she asked. That's when I revealed my white feathered wings. Kai covered his mouth in surprise. I kept my head down when I heard a few more footsteps, Cole and Jay. I looked back and saw their shocked faces. Jay walked up to me and tried to touch my face, only to see that it went through.

"Z-Zane" he said quietly. I didn't say anything back. "Why?"

"no one has ever cared for me… when you guys said that I am useless, it was like everybody else… after you guys said it, I knew it must have been true." It was silence for what seemed like the first time on this ship.

"Zane" I looked over at Cole who finally spoke. "This was the worst mistake, any of us had made since we met… the fact is we can't change that-"

"Or can we" Jay said. We all looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Maybe, somehow I could rebuild you and your spirit could enter the body"

"Like a possession!" Nya said "Jay you're your brilliant!"

"Could you do it Zane?" Jay asked.

"I don't know if I could leave my girlfriend"

"You have a girlfriend?" Kai asked. I nodded shyly.

"I could make one for her to" I didn't know how she would react to that. She had always talked about going back to earth and feeling the sweet sensation of the sun's warmth.

"I would have to talk to her about it" I said. Kai nodded understandingly.

"I will be back then" I said

"Promise you'll be back" Jay asked

"Promise" I said before flying up through the bounty. I flew up to the cloud we were at, she wasn't there. I walked through the sky looking for her.

I looked over and saw her on a faraway cloud with her wings down. The sunset made the cloud pink, her favorite color. I silently walked over to her and sat down with my feet hanging down.

"Zane your back" she said. She laid her head on my lap and closed her eyes, what she usually did when she was tired.

"Yeah, I have news" her eyes shot open

"Good or bad" she didn't like to hear bad news

"Good, I guess"

"Ok go ahead then" she said rolling her hand in a circle.

"Jay, my brother, wants to build us a robot so we could possess it and live among them again" she looked at me blankly. I couldn't tell if she like it or not

"What did you say" she asked.

"I said I would talk to you about it first"

"I-I don't know if I could handle the human world anymore" she said

"I'll be right here with you" she smiled

"I would love to then"

**Yes Zane is dead, with his girlfriend.**

**Review**

**Vote on my NEW poll**


End file.
